SENTIMIENTOS ENTRE LAS FLORES DE SAKURA
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si el corazón de Toya ya perteneciera a otra persona?.Historia corta.


**Hola a todos. Es un placer estar aquí de nuevo,escribiendo una nueva historia de mis personajes y series favoritos,ya que esta hace la cuarta de mis historias. **

**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen,pero,los he utilizado para escribir esta encantadora historia que espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla,¿de acuerdo?.**

**También quisiera advertirles que contiene algo de lemon,pero,es muy suave y para todos aquellos que adoren los momentos románticos,seguro que les encanta,ya que trata sobre Toya(un personaje que me encanta en todo el sentido de la palabra) y Tomoyo(que no es uno de mis personajes favoritos,la verdad,pero,que prefiero sobre Yuki/Yue).**

**Bien. No les molesto más y espero que disfruten de la historia. Xao.**

SENTIMIENTOS ENTRE LAS FLORES DE SAKURA.

**Contado desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo.**

Tomoyo andaba con paso decidido hacia la casa de su amiga Sakura.

No quedaba lejos y era muy agradable ir caminando mientras se contemplaban a los arboles en flor. Además ,estos eran las flores de sakura y cada vez que las veía,se acordaba de su amiga y no podía evitar una sonrisa,ya que le encantaba todo de su amiga.

Su casa apareció ante su vista y apretó las manos en torno al cesto que llevaba,tapado con un paño para que no se pudiera apreciar el contenido. No quería que,por un pequeño accidente,se estropeara. Era muy buena creando los vestidos de Sakura,pero,en otras cosas,no tanto y cuanto más a salvo estuviera de peligros externos,muchísimo mejor.

Allí dentro no estaría solo Sakura.

Toya también debía de estar allí. Lo más seguro es que estudiando con su amigo Yukito/Yue, guardián de la Luna.

Le temblaron peligrosamente las manos. Tranquilizate,Tomoyo,pensó esta con nerviosismo. Solo hay que entrar y saludar amablemente si llego a verle. Tampoco es como si fuéramos a mantener una conversación entre los dos o algo así. Entrar,saludar y subir a la habitación de sakura con ella, con lo que a lo mejor ni llego a verlo.

Tomó aire por última vez y llamó al timbre,permaneciendo a tres pasos de distancia de la puerta y correctamente erguida. En cuanto pisaba la casa de su amiga,las clases de etiqueta que su madre tanto se había empeñado en que tuviera regresaban a ella con la velocidad de una bala. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente,su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo y no atendida a ordenes externas a esas.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe y Tomoyo enrojeció a la misma velocidad al ver que no se trataba ni de su amiga ni de su padre,sino de su hermano Toya,que permaneció tranquilamente de pie junto a la puerta,mirándola sin mucho interés.

Lucía con su traje de preparatoria,esa camisa blanca con los pantalones negros y sin zapatos,ya que se encontraba en su casa. Los más seguro era que se encontrara estudiando y ella lo hubiera molestado. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor pasar por la casa un poco más tarde,cuando él ya estuviera de camino a uno de sus múltiples trabajos.

Lo que Tomoyo no podía entender era por que le duraban tan poco cuando Toya era un chico muy trabajador y atento con los clientes.¿Sus jefes eran unos ineptos u ocurría algo en sus cabezas para no ver el potencial que se encontraba dentro de él?. Simplemente,no podía llegar a encontrar ninguna lógica a todo ello.

-¿Quieres algo, Tomoyo?-le preguntó este mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Oh...Bueno...Venía a traerle algo a Sakura-dijo,alzando un poco la cesta que tenía firmemente agarrada en su regazó.

Toya le dedicó una rápida mirada sin importancia y volvió a mirarla.

-Mi hermana no se encuentra ahora mismo. Dijo que iba a buscar unas notas a casa de su amiga Rika,pero,no creo que tarde en volver.¿Quieres pasar?.

Una simple pregunta,dos simples palabras,doce simples letras y la cara de Tomoyo volvió a enrojecer a velocidad récord.

-No sé si debería...Supongo que pronto tendrás que marcharte a trabajar,¿no,Toya-san?.

Este sonrió delicadamente,dejando a la pobre niña encandilada y sin posibilidades de que las palabras abandonaran el refugio que le concedía su garganta.

-Hoy es mi día libre y había pensado en estudiar un poco. Además,me vendrá bien la compañía. Yuki dijo que no podía venir a estudiar conmigo.

Eso ella ya lo sabía.

Kero y Yue estaban asegurándose de que nada extraño o peligroso se acontecía por los alrededores, ya que decían haber notado una extraña presencia y no se encontraban muy tranquilos,pensando que algo le podía ocurrir a su amiga Sakura.

-Bueno...entonces,no hay ningún problema. Con permiso-dijo mientras Toya la dejaba pasar y se descalzaba en la entrada.

Notó la mirada de Toya clavada en su espalda,pero,no se encontraba con el suficiente valor como para darse la vuelta y confirmarlo.

Además,¿por qué le gustaba tanto el hermano de su amiga?. Era guapo,bueno,amable,protector... pero,eso no tenía nada que ver,¿verdad?.

**Contado desde la perspectiva de Toya.**

Ella era la amiga de su hermana. Una niña a penas en camino para transformarse en mujer.

Entonces,¿por qué le gustaba tanto verla,hablar con ella o,simplemente,observarla a su alrededor, riendo felizmente junto a su hermana?.

¡Dios!. ¡Cualquiera podría considerarlo un pervertido!. Pero,lo peor era que no podía evitarlo. Era inercia. La veía y su vista se iba sola. Muchas veces Yuki había tenido que llamarle la atención por que no le estaba escuchando o por que no estaba concentrado en sus estudios.

Pero,con Tomoyo rondando cerca,nunca podía concentrarse en nada. Le era imposible.

En ese mismo instante,la muchacha se estaba descalzando de espaldas a él,ya que este aún continuaba al lado de la puerta,ya cerrada,y Toya estaba recorriendo con su mirada todo el cuerpo de la muchacha como si de una tarta de chocolate se tratara.

¡¿Qué demonios le ocurría?.¡¿Era un enfermo pervertido con algún tipo de complejo de Lolita o algo así?.¡No podía permitirse mirar a la amiga de su hermana de aquel modo!.¡¿Qué diría la gente si se enteraran?.¡¿Qué diría su padre?.¡¿Qué diría su hermana?. Y,sobre todo,¡¿qué diría Tomoyo si se enterara de que la miraba de aquel modo?.

Seguro que la pobre se moriría de la vergüenza y no podría mirarlo a la cara nunca más. E incluso sería incapaz de hacercarse a él. Y Toya no le quitaría razón. También se alejaría de sí mismo si pudiera.

Pero,a pesar de que en su mente le gritaba todo eso,no podía apartar la vista y aún permanecía en el mismo lugar,con la vista aún recorriendo el cuerpo de aquella niña,por que,por muy mayor que parecía o por muy madura que fuera,para el resto del mundo Tomoyo era solo una niña. Y él era un estudiante de preparatoria. No existía más verdad que esa.

Tomoyo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo,con la cara totalmente sonrojada por la vergüenza. Lo más seguro era que se hubiera percatado de la mirada que este le estaba dirigiendo y la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda. Así que,lo mejor sería acompañarla al salón,ofrecerle algo de beber y poner como excusa que tenía que estudiar y esconderse en su habitación hasta que su hermana llegara y se la llevara con ella a la suya y él pudiera salir sin peligro.

Ordenó a hacer a su cuerpo eso mismo e indicó el salón con el brazo extendido.

Obviamente, Tomoyo entendió la indirecta y se dirigió al salón de la casa,con la vista aún baja y la cesta aún fuertemente apretada contra su regazo.

-Ta vez,quisieras dejar eso en algún lado,¿no?-le preguntó Toya,señalando la cesta.

-S...si. Me gustaría dejarlo en el frigorífico. Si no es mucha molesta,por favor.

-No. Ninguna-le respondió,intentando no pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Tomoyo en aquellos momentos.

La acompañó hasta la cocina y la vió sacar un plato lleno de pasteles caseros y meterlos dentro del frigo. ¿Habría hecho ella misma esos pasteles?.¿Por qué se había tomado tantas molestias solo para ir a casa de su amiga?. Hubiera sido mejor para ella,y más fácil,si simplemente los hubiera comprado en cualquier pastelería.

Si había sido Tomoyo la que había hecho esos pasteles,no le importaría comer alguno.

**Contado desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo.**

Tomoyo pensó en ofrecerle algún pastel a Toya,ya que,en realidad,se había tomado las molestias de hacerlos por él,pero,le daba mucha vergüenza hablar. Estaban los dos solos en la casa y él no dejaba de mirarla o de estar cerca de ella,con lo que su mente no podía trabajar a su velocidad normal.

Si al menos,él estuviera en otra parte,en vez de estar allí de pie,a su lado,podría obtener algo de confianza y valor y podría ofrecérselo. Incluso,intentó abrir la boca y hablar,pero,no le fue posible y volvió a cerrarla mientras cerraba el frigorífico.

-¿Te gustaría sentarte?-le ofreció él amablemente.

-Sí,gracias-le contestó ella mientras se dirigía al sofá de la sala con la cabeza gacha.

Si por lo menos,los sentimientos que sentía cuando estaba con Toya fueran menos intensos,no pasaría tanta vergüenza en su presencia y podrían tener una conversación normal entre dos personas. Pero,su estúpida vergüenza no se lo permitía y allí estaba,intentando ocultar de los ojos de Toya el sonrojo que la invadía cada vez que lo veía.

Toya se sentó a su lado en el sofá,pero,no muy cercano a ella,con la suficiente distancia para que la mitad de otra persona se sentara entre ellos. Tomoyo alzó un poco la vista y lo contempló silenciosamente mientras este encendía el televisor y elegía un programa al alzar.

Sakura era su hermana,pero,en realidad,lo único en lo que eran igual ellos dos eran en las orejas. Era en lo único en lo que Tomoyo había apreciado que eran iguales(Tomoyo era una niña muy observadora).¿Cómo dos hermanos podían parecerse tan poco?. Era algo completamente increíble.

Pero,aunque a ella le parecía que su amiga era una niña guapísima y demás(siempre parecía que tenía una especie de atracción por ella),se alegraba de que Toya solo se pareciera a Toya. Le encantaba saber que él era único. Pero,gracias a ser solo él mismo,muchísimas mujeres habían acabado enamoradas de él y habían ido tras sus pasos,sin mucho existo por su parte.¿Cómo conseguiría una niña como ella que un hombre como él posará sus ojos en su mera presencia?. Era un sueño imposible y estúpido.

Toya se removió,incómodo,en el sofá y apartó la mirada cuando Tomoyo lo miró.

Esta volvió a bajar la vista en el acto. Era obvio que le incomodaba su presencia en la casa y que querría estar en su cuarto estudiando en vez de estar allí sentado con ella haciéndole compañía hasta que Sakura volviera a casa. Si le dijera que podía quedarse sola allí,que no le importaba,seguro que salía lo más rápido posible hacia su cuarto. Ella no tendría que estar conteniendo el aliento y la vergüenza para que él no se percatara de nada.

**Contado desde la perspectiva de Toya**

¿Cómo se podía permanecer tranquilo con aquella lindura justo al lado de uno?.

Eso mismo era lo que pensaba Toya Kinomoto,mientras permanecía sentado al lado de la mejor amiga de su hermana. Se repetía esto varias veces para que le entrara de una buena vez en la cabeza y todas esas ideas pervertidas que tenía flotando por su cabeza(poner una mano en su hombro, acercarla a él y besarla en esos suaves y apetitosos labios que tenía hasta perderse en su sabor y no recordar ni su nombre)desaparecieran de una buena vez para su buena salud mental y por el bien de la propia Tomoyo,que no se atrevía alzar la vista de su regazo.

¿Notaría las oscuras intenciones que estaban rodeando al pobre Toya hasta casi ahogarlo en su propia necesidad de sentirla cerca?.

Había tenido el cuidado de no sentarse muy cerca de ella para evitar todo lo posible la tentación, pero,parecía que no estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Tomoyo para que su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos que la acercara de una buena vez y acabara con sus malditas dudas en sus labios.

Agitó la cabeza para borrar esas ideas e intentó concentrar toda su atención a la televisión, olvidándose todo lo posible de la hermosa chica de largo cabello violáceo que tenía a su lado. Pero, como sus ojos se desviaban continuamente hacia su persona,tenía la ligera sospecha de que no lo iba a conseguir.

Bueno...si eso no funcionaba,siempre podía intentar mantener una conversación normal entre dos personas para que su mente se concentrará en otras cosas y no vagara tan a sus anchas como estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

-Oye, Tomoyo,lo que traías en la cesta,¿qué era?.

Está volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia él,creando ese efecto de abanico que,de haber estado viviendo en un anime,lo hubieran pasado a cámara lenta ante la sorpresa del chico protagonista,y lo miró con sus bellos ojos bien abiertos.

-Bu...bueno...He hecho unos pasteles caseros y quise traert...traeros unos cuantos para que los probarais,ya que mi madre me ha dicho que me han salido bastante bien.¿Te gustaría probar alguno?-le dijo con los ojos brillantes,mientras una hermosa y enorme sonrisa surgía en su rostro e iluminaba toda su cara.

Toya solo pudo asentir ante eso y observó en completo silencio como Tomoyo se levantaba agilmente del sofá,se dirigía a la cocina,sacaba un trozo,lo ponía en un plato,haciendo lo mismo con otro,llenaba dos vasos de té helado y lo colocaba todo en una bandeja mientras volvía de nuevo al sofá con su linda sonrisa aún expuesta. Parecía gustarle sentirse útil.

Y Toya no pudo evitar pensar que casi parecían una pareja de recién casados,con lo que un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y agitó la cabeza para alejar el calor que rápidamente se había ido adueñando de su cuerpo mientras tenía esa estúpida idea de-a-saber-de-donde salió.

Necesitaba un respiro o todo aquello podía acabar muy mal.

¡Por Dios!.¡Qué se trataba de una amiga de su hermana!.¡Qué podría ser...!. Bueno...su padre no, por que era muy joven,pero,como mínimo,su hermano mayor. ¡Eso no podía estar bien!. Si ella tuviera unos años más,tal vez la diferencia de edad no se notaría tanto,pero,por ahora...

Observó como Tomoyo lo dejaba todo bien colocado encima de la mesa,colocando delante de él su bebida y su trozo de pastel mientras la sonrisa aún no la abandonaba. Por su cara,estaba bien claro que se había tomado muchas molestias en hacer ese pastel,así que él se lo comería y diría que estaba delicioso, a si supiera a rayos.

Hundió el tenedor en el pastel y se llevó un trozo de prueba a la boca bajo la atenta mirada de la chica,que parecía observar cualquier pequeño cambio en su expresión,por muy pequeño que fuera.

Toya saboreó con deleite. Al parecer,a Tomoyo también se le daba bien cocinar,a parte de crear ropa.¿Había algo que esa gloriosa niña no supiera hacer bien?.

Le sonrió ampliamente cuando se percató de que esta aún le estaba mirando atentamente,esperando su reacción y respuesta.

-Está delicioso, Tomoyo. Tal vez ,deberías enseñar al pequeño monstruo cocinar así de bien.

-¿Pequeño monstruo?-preguntó,algo confusa,pero,sonrió cuando se percató de que se refería a Sakura. Realmente estaba muy linda cuando sonreía de aquel modo tan despreocupado.

-Yo no pienso que Sakura-chan sea ningún monstruo. Es una niña preciosa y muy amable. Además, es mi mejor amiga. Siempre está allí cuando la necesito y nunca me ha decepcionado. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Creo que no deberías llamarla así. Aunque,supongo que es tú forma de darle entender tu cariño hacia ella,¿no?.

Toya no contestó,ya que no hacia falta más palabras. Ambos sabían que había dado en el clavo, aunque él nunca lo admitiría y ella nunca se lo insinuaría a Sakura. Era su amiga,pero,no era de su incumbencia como Toya la llamaba o su forma de procesar su afecto.

Comieron en silencio durante un buen rato,sin que nada más que el sonido de los tenedores se alzara por encima de lo demás,hasta que Toya clavó la mirada en Tomoyo y se fijó en el pequeño trozo de nata que se encontraba junto al labio superior de esta,que seguía comiendo lo poco que le quedaba ya en completa ignorancia.

Lo normal sería advertirle amablemente que se había manchado y reír ambos ante esto sin mayor razón de ser,pero,este no pudo hacerlo y se quedó mirando fijamente el trozo de nata junto al labio de Tomoyo,preguntándose como sería inclinarse y ayudarla a quitarlo con sus labios.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,estaba inclinándose sobre ella para hacer exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Tomoyo alzó la vista hacia él cuando notó su movimiento y abrió aún más sus hermosos ojos, contemplándolo con sorpresa,pero,sin alejarse. Lo más seguro era que pensara que Toya se estaba inclinando para decirle algo o algo así y no quería parecer una idiota por pensar cosas que no eran, pero,ella no se había equivocado y él ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente para volver sobre sus pasos y hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada de todo aquello.

Lamió rápidamente la nata que había junto al labio de la chica,con lo que esta se quedó erguida y completamente inmóvil ante la sorpresa,mientras Toya pensaba que aquella nata sabía mejor que la de el pastel que acababa de comer y dirigía sus labios hacia los labios de Tomoyo muy despacio para que ella le diera tiempo de retirarse si así lo quería,pero,ella no se movió del sitio y dejó que los labios de él se posaran suavemente sobre los suyos,más pareciendo una suave caricia,con lo que ella se hizo hacia adelante para sentir más de cerca aquella calidez.

Toya alzó la mano y la posó en la mejilla de Tomoyo,soltando un gemido desde el fondo de la garganta como si lo hubieran herido,ya que realmente había esperado que ella se apartará, escandalizada ante lo que él le estaba haciendo,pero,no. Allí estaba,bajo sus labios,sin moverse, contestando tímidamente al beso y agarrándose tímidamente al cuello de la camisa de Toya mientras este se acercaba un poquita más a ella levantándose un poco de el sofá y sentándose un poco más cerca hasta que tuvo a Tomoyo prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo,sintiendo,encantado,la calidez de su boca.

Nunca hubiera supuesto que un beso de aquellos puros e inocentes labios podía saber tan bien.

Y de que él fuera el primer beso que se había arrancado de ellos,con lo que Toya no podía caber más en sí de la felicidad.

**Contado desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo**

Sus labios aún sabían al pastel que ella misma había preparado con tanto cuidado para él.

Nunca hubiera creído posible que algún día sabría a que sabían esos labios. Y que mucho menos sería el propio Toya el que iniciara ese magnifico momento. Su lengua se había sentido tan bien cuando casi le había lamido el labio,que no había podido moverse,ya que estaba grabando el momento para que no pudiera perderse nunca.

Ahora,estaba concentrada en seguir el ritmo que Toya le marcaba con su boca. Si no se centraba en su persona,se pondría nerviosa y eso no podía consentirlo ahora que tenía al chico que la hacia sentir tan bien entre sus brazos.

El beso de Toya era tan gentil...No intentaba forzar nada,solo,tomaba lo que Tomoyo quería darle y daba lo que él creía que ella podía tomar mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cara con una mano mientras la otra descansaba en su cintura,pero,sin la intención de bajar ni de subir hacia ningún lado,algo que ella agradecía.

No hubiera sabido que hacer si él se hubiera enloquecido. Así,simplemente,tomaban conscientemente el uno del otro sin que hubiera incomodidad por parte de ninguno.

Toya le acarició los labios con la punta de la lengua y ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, pero,no de incomodidad,si no uno de un poco de sorpresa y placer. Nunca hubiera supuesto que esto pudiera sentirse tan bien,tan dulce,tan entregado,tan... No tenía más palabras para describirlo.

Empezaba a faltarle el aire,pero,no quería que los labios de él se alejaran de los suyos. Tenía la impresión de que si lo hacia, Toya se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho y se alejaría de su lado. Pero, era bastante obvio que a él también le estaba faltando el aire,ya que respiraba entrecortadamente,aún sin querer alejarse de ella.

Pero,tuvieron que hacerlo,con lo que Toya acarició por última vez aquellos suaves y dulces labios antes de alejarse definitivamente.

Después de eso,mientras recobraban el aliento,ambos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos,aún sin alejarse del todo y con miedo de ser el primero en abrir la boca,por si el otro no pensaba lo mismo o por miedo de decir alguna idiotez que lo estropeara todo.

-Bueno...creo que yo voy a tener que ser el primero-murmuró él.-Tomoyo,no me arrepiento lo que he hecho. Sé que eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana y que nos llevamos siete años,pero,hoy en día siete años no son nada. Entenderé perfectamente que pienses que soy un enfermo y que te quieras marchar y que,incluso,no quieras que me vuelva a acercar a tí,pero...

No pudo continuar hablando,ya que Tomoyo se inclinó suavemente hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los suyos para acallarlo. No quería oír como podría creer él que ella pensara sobre Toya. Lo único que quería era que la volviera a besar y se olvidara de todo definitivamente.

Este volvió a alzar la mano hacia su mejilla,pero,fue un beso más rápido que el primero,ya que él quería aclarar todo lo posible antes de que su hermana volviera a casa y les fuera imposible hablar.

-¿De verdad no te importa que te haya besado sin tu permiso?.

-Siempre has tenido mi permiso-le murmuró ella mientras se sonrojaba brevemente.

Toya sonrió mientras observaba,encantado,que todavía era muy inocente y acariciaba de nuevo sus mejillas. Estaba sorprendido de ver lo suave que era toda su piel. Y la calidez que se escondía debajo de toda aquella suavidad.

-Pero,creo que lo mejor sería no decirle nada a Sakura. Seguro que se enfada mucho con nosotros si se entera de esto-le murmuró ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás volver a hacerlo, Tomoyo?. ¿Me dejarás volver a besarte?-le preguntó Toya,sin dejar de acariciarle las mejillas y mirándola fijamente a los ojos para no perderse absolutamente nada de ella.

Esta asintió mientras sonreía brevemente antes de que él volviera a besarla con mayor intensidad ahora que ella había dado su consentimiento. No podía apartarse de Tomoyo tan fácilmente ahora que sabia que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Casi se sentía como estar en el cielo cuando posaba los labios sobre los suyos,correspondiendole.

Pero,se alejaron rápidamente cuando oyeron como la puerta principal se abría y la voz de Sakura retumbaba en toda la casa,con la alegría que siempre le caracterizaba.

-¡Ya llegué,hermano!-se oyó desde el vestíbulo.

Y cuando ella irrumpió en la habitación,se encontró a su amiga,sonrojada y mirando sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente en su regazo,con su hermano sentado al lado,con un brazo sobre el respaldo,las piernas cruzadas en plan casual,pero,con un ligero sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, dándole una apariencia más inocente y hermosa de la que su hermana podía recordar.

Sonrió para sí cuando pensó que si de verdad aquellos dos pensaban que la podían engañar así de fácil. Era la mejor amiga de Tomoyo y sentía su reacción siempre que esta veía a su hermano en casa. Y también había pillado a Toya mirando a su amiga con una dulce mirada,que insinuaba algo más,en tal infinidad de ocasiones que Sakura ya se había cansado de contarlas todas.

Pero,los dejó creer que podían engañarla de aquel modo y los saludó calmadamente mientras se sentaba en un sillón justo enfrente de ellos.

-Quien diría que habéis hecho algo,vosotros dos. Aquí,tan solitos-murmuró con voz maliciosa y medio-divertida para sacarles un poco más los colores.

-¡Sakura!-se escandalizó Tomoyo mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y enrojecía un poco más hasta casi parecer una manzana.

-¡Estas diciendo tonterías,monstruo!-le dijo su hermano,aún conservando la misma postura,pero, enrojeciendo de igual modo que Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió,pero,no dijo nada más. Cuan feliz estaba de que ambos por fin habían tenido el valor de decirse sus sentimientos el uno al otro. Al fin y al cabo,ellos dos eran personas muy importantes en su vida.

Se podría decir que eran dos flores que habían florecido a su alrededor,¿verdad?.

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia,por k a mi me ha encantado.**

**Aunque,no se fíen mucho de mi palabra. Al fin y al cabo,soy la escritora,¿no?.¡Ja,ja,ja!.**

**Arigato por haberos tomado la molestia de leer esta historia,ya que soy una mera principiante. Y espero que os gusten las demás que ya estoy escribiendo.**

**Espero reviews y que no seáis muy crueles,¿vale?.**

**Xao.**


End file.
